The Confession
by StrifeDeliveries
Summary: Tifa has something on her mind..


The noise of busy traffic and playing children filled the streets of Midgar, it was great to see such a vast improvement in the town after all the grief that had been caused by past events, but everything was better now, everyone was happy everyone was safe. In Edge, the new Seventh Heaven stood. Tifa had been busy working all day, her forever loyal costumers had left and it was almost 2am. She hadn't slept for two days and she was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. Not yet. She was waiting for Cloud to come home. He'd been on a job that meant he was away for 3 days. She'd call him everyday and send him messages, he'd reply when he could – which wasn't often, but she didn't mind. Cloud and Tifa hadn't been getting on as well as they usually would, neither of them knew why.

Tifa made her way upstairs after locking up the bar. She went up into the bedroom – Cloud and Tifa's beds stood there one on each side of the room, both made and tidy.

Tifa let out a sigh and sat down on her bed, picking up her phone and flipping it open. 2:10am. She stared at the screen for a few seconds, before putting it on her bedside table. She let down her hair and brushed it thoroughly. Before getting up and going into the en suite. She brushed her teeth and washed her face. She looked at her exhausted reflection in the mirror and sighed. Still no sound of Fenrir pulling up outside, she turned off the light of the bathroom and returned to her previous position on her bed.

"Cloud…. Where are you?" She let out another sigh, this time a sort of heavy sigh. She shook her head. "It doesn't look like he'll be returning tonight." She shook her head. She had something to tell him, something that had been bothering her for a long while now.

A few moments had passed and Tifa had rolled onto her back. She stared at the ceiling with a glum expression on her face.

"Tifa…?" the voice of little girl came from the doorway. Tifa sat up and turned to the voice.

"Marlene.. What's wrong?" she got up and went over to Marlene, who was standing there in her nightdress and slippers. Tifa crouched down in front of the little girl, and looked up at her. Marlene's eyes were filled with worry.

"I-I had a nightmare.. You and Cloud, you broke up."

"Broke up? Sweetie, we were never…-"

"You're not Cloud's girlfriend?" Marlene's eyes became blurred.

"No sweetie. I'm not," Tifa rested a hand on Marlene's shoulder. "It's okay though, we're still a family."

"But… T-The way you look at him. You want to be his girlfriend, right Tifa?"

"Well, Marlene, I…" Tifa trailed off, she had never been good with expressing her feelings, especially when it came to how she really felt about Cloud.

"You do, don't you?" Marlene smiled slightly. "Can I tell him when he gets back?" The little girl's eyes brightened up and a wide smile took over her face.

"Marlene… I don't know if I'd feel comfortable with that. Cloud's got enough on his mind and I doubt the feelings mutual. We're just… Close friends." Tifa sighed.

"But Tifa, you're beautiful; I know that's what he thinks about you."

Tifa's voice becomes hushed "What… How do you know that?"

"I just know. He looks at you the same way you look at him."

"Hm, I'm not so sure about that."

"What aren't you sure about?" said a deep, but slightly quiet voice. Cloud stepped forward and took off his blade. He then looked at the two girls.

"Nothing, Marlene just needed help with something.. That's all." Tifa smiled up at him from her crouched position.

"Cloud, Tifa wants to tell you something." Marlene said with a huge smile across her face.

"What is it Tifa?" Cloud said, looking down at her. Tifa got up and walked over to her bed, sitting on the end of it.

"It really isn't important, you've already got a lot on your mind as it is. It's nothing, really." Tifa let out another sigh, looking in Cloud's direction nervously.

"Marlene, would you mind stepping out for a sec? I'd like to talk to Tifa alone. If that's okay." Cloud smiled at the little girl. Marlene nodded and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

"Tifa, you know you can tell me if there's something bothering you. I may not be much help, but I can give it a shot." Cloud sat down beside her, his hands interlocked, resting in his lap.

Tifa sighed, looking at him. "Well, you know all those years ago, when I said that words aren't the only way to tell someone what you're feeling?" She looked at him.

"Yeah… What about it?"

Outside, Denzel and Marlene had their ears against the door.

"Sh, Marlene! I can't hear."

Marlene didn't reply. Her ear firmly against the door and a hand against the door too, she pursed her lips, listening carefully.

"Well..-"

"Tifa, I get it." Cloud rubbed the back of his neck.

Tifa's eyes widen slightly "You.. do?"

"Yeah. It was… Kinda obvious." Cloud chuckled.

Tifa looked down slightly and let out a sigh. "It was? Damn. I guess, I'm sorry, Cloud."

"Sorry?" Cloud took one of his hands and lifted Tifa's chin with it. "Sorry for what?"

".. I'm sorry for being stupid. For falling for you and keeping those feelings locked up. You know I've never been too good at expressing how I feel." Tifa gave Cloud a sorry look.

"Tifa, you.. Don't need to apologise. If anything, I respect you more than I did before. Of course, I respected you a lot beforehand, but now I respect you more. More, because you were honest, even if you didn't say what you wanted to say directly. It was brave of you." He smiled.

"But.. That bravery, was wasted, Cloud." Tifa frowned slightly.

"I never finished what I was saying, Tifa."

"Oh, sorry, do continue."

"Maybe, this would explain better than words. I'm not so good with words." Cloud leant forward slightly, his hand moving next to her thigh. Tifa gasped slightly, but she leant forward too, as if it was all happening naturally. Denzel opened the door slightly, so him and Marlene could see what was happening, the children smiled at each other and then continued to watch.

Cloud and Tifa's lips were pretty much touching, but they were interrupted by an "Aw!" coming from the doorway. It was Marlene. Cloud and Tifa laughed slightly, smiling at Marlene and Denzel and then back at each other. Cloud leant forward again and Tifa copied. The couple kissed passionately, their eyes both closed, Tifa's hand rested on Cloud's shoulder, his hand on her thigh.

"EW.. That's gross!" Denzel said, followed by a giggle from Marlene.

Tifa smirked slightly through the kiss, and pulled away gently.

"You won't think it's disgusting when it's your turn." Tifa giggled and then continued to kiss Cloud.

"I thought it was cute!" Marlene said, her smile broadening again, letting out a happy sigh. "Come on, Denzel, let's give them some privacy." The children shut the door quietly, leaving Cloud and Tifa to it.

A few moments later, they stopped kissing. They looked at each other in the sort of way you would if that person was the only person left in the world, the one you'd always wanted and just didn't realise it yet. Cloud wrapped his arms around Tifa and she leant on his chest, listening to his slightly quickened heart beat. She smiled and shut her eyes.

"I guess, things are a little different now, huh?" Cloud said with a smile.

Tifa looked up at him, "Yeah, I guess they are."


End file.
